


成年礼

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 忽然她们就坠入爱河。





	成年礼

成年礼

昴子中心

雪間より薄紫の芽独活哉“（雪融艳一点，当归淡紫芽。）”悦耳的声音在雪后成片银色的庭院里响起。少女身着红底金纹的中振袖，衬得肤色愈加红润，本来应该被用心盘起的秀发如瀑布般撒在身后、只留下一朵方才在庭院摘下的椿，而镶嵌宝石的发髻被拿在手里随意把玩。清亮的双眼注视远方，明明今早才刚刚止了一场持续三天的大雪，但开始回暖的空气和大大咧咧散发热量的太阳令她的心情愉悦了不少。

“さびしさや、一尺消えて、ゆくほたる（流萤断续光，一明一灭一尺间，寂寞何以堪。）”一旁身着黑底彩色花纹的少女也念了一句，齐肩的直发如同一泼墨水而上面的发饰也被主人早早抛弃。本来就有些悲伤的俳句透过那被刻意压低的温润的奶音，墨黑的眼眸一顿一顿、更添凄惨了。

“物思へば澤の螢もわが身よりあくがれいづる魂かとぞ見る（心里怀念着人，见了泽上的萤火，也疑是从自己身里出来的梦游的魂。）”一字一顿、语气中带着叹息，成地的雪色在这双明亮的下垂眼里映出粘稠又抑制的爱意。身穿紫底白色樱花图腾中振袖的少女往好友身上轻轻一靠，丝毫不在意头上那朵紫阳花被糟糕地碾压着。

“打住！”一开始诵起俳句的少女气急，“我说你们怎么回事？好不容易的闲情逸致给你们硬生生毁了。”听到一左一右都传来怨妇似的思春情怀，她不耐烦地拍着身旁的木桩。

“昴子，我好像有了意中人。”村子靠着昴子忧郁地望着雪地发呆，平时大大咧咧地笑出虎牙的嘴巴紧紧抿着。着实一副为恋爱苦恼的神色。

“我也是……”挨着昴子另一边的横子幽怨地低头闷了口热茶，后背却依旧不失仪态地直挺着。

“春天还没……”正当昴子还想继续挖苦她的好友们，仆人急急忙忙地走向她们。

“哎呀，小姐您在这里!”可怜的孩子一定被主人狠狠催促了，急得甚至忘了在场还有另外两位身世与自家相仿的富家千金，“夫人在找您！”

“知道了知道了——”昴子提高嗓子拖着音欲盖过仆人的催促声。脸上的不悦丝毫没有打算掩盖。

“我们也一起吧、还没跟阿姨打招呼就擅自进来了。”看出友人的心情、横子笑着说。拉住昴子伸来的手站起——身上的和服实在太过厚重了。

“好好、”也把村子拉起来，三人相互整好彼此的仪容后走向正室。

一月的第二个周末是举国人民都十分看重的成年礼。既然今年是属于她们——城里数一数二的财团/政府要员千金的成年，应酬与宴会是必不可少的了。横子与村子在今早结束成人仪式后连和服都没换就跑来她家无非就是回避这些可有可无的应酬而已，如今在自己家还要被捆绑带出来露面，昴子在心里还是有些过意不去的。

直到她们拉开居室的门，身边的村子倒吸一口气后。

里面刚好来了一批客人，而在众多大人、少爷相互寒碜间，那位一言不发的年轻人一下子引起了少女们的注意——那人有着一双漆黑且平静的眼眸，冷峻的五官，不比横子逊色的白皙肤色，修剪得当的西装穿在身上更显本人高挑的身材与精瘦的有神。对方注意到了这边的目光，报以礼貌地微笑了下。

昴子和横子分明听到村子抑制不住而悄悄泄出“呜！”的一声。

看来这就是让村子甘愿成为萤火的罪魁祸首。

“昴子你来了！哎呀、横子村子你们也来了，怎么也不和我说一声。”妙子连忙招呼她们过去，妇女笑得和蔼丝毫没有责怪的意思。她们端庄地在妙子身边落座，横子村子客套地与 渋沢家的女主人道了歉。

“罢了罢了，来、给你们介绍一下。”男主人轻轻咳了一下，在场的来宾都止住了谈话声。“这是小女昴子。而这位是东海林的千金与村冈的千金。”三人在行礼时不约而同地在低头时翻了个白眼。

可以说在场的人实在太多，引起昴子兴趣的人实在没有，她相信她的好友们亦是如此，但既然其中有一位能够让自家精明能干的小雏朝朝暮暮，昴子很乐意将心思放在某位幸运儿身上。

“这是横山”她父亲示意一位高大的中年人，少女们像对方才几位来客那般乖巧地打招呼。昴子与横子敏感留意到这是以行商起家的新兴家族。

“犬子，裕。”中年人为女孩们介绍身旁的年轻人，渋沢 家主拍了把对方的肩，“听你父亲说年纪轻轻就帮忙打理家族企业，真是年轻有为啊！”

“不敢当不敢当，是父亲带领有方。”横山裕客气地笑了下，脸上似乎带着粉红，对村子道：“你好。”然后绅士地握住了女孩伸出的手，停顿五秒，既不会长得让人觉得失礼又足以传达眼中对彼此的倾慕。接下来横山裕又大方地对两人轮流握手，莫名发觉两位千金的手劲似乎都颇为惊人。

最后三人邀请了横山家的长子到茶室加入她们的茶会。

理所当然的、横子与昴子中途离开。

‘最喜欢的茶室都借给你了、就看你造化了小雏。’昴子笑得如同偷吃的猫，方才两人离开时，村子简直不知所措极了。以后一定要好好笑话她。

成人礼这天，市集比起平日更加热闹。横子与昴子放下平日被约束的各种端庄优雅的大小姐举止，牵着手一说一笑地穿梭在闹市。

“大叔！来两根烤鱿鱼！！”昴子朝一家开始营业的居酒屋里喊。横子则默默找起了钱包。

“没有没有，鲜鱿最近没货了、”大叔朝两位身着高贵的少女摆手。最近的女孩子都这么野了吗？他纳闷。

“干鱿也没问题、快快快！”昴子索性靠在门框上，朝里继续嚷嚷。“瘾上来了，需要补充鱿鱼。”她对着横子撇嘴。

“哪来的瘾，被叔叔知道你这个嗜好怕是要气死。”横子笑着往昴子背上一怕，顺带往店长那抛去几块币，“三条吧、谢谢。”

走出店时，昴子正啃地津津有味，“横子你什么时候也爱上这个了？”

横子正用她的虎牙嚼着鱿鱼丝。

“被某人传染的。”

直至华灯初上，她们再怎么念念不舍也该回到现实生活中了，更何况她们各自的父亲还为她们准备了晚宴。

归途中，两人都为村子能够了了她那心心念念的恋爱心愿而开心，并且计划着下次见面要如何捉弄那位白皮偷心大盗——某位长发少女还外带了两份干鱿以免晚上在被窝里需要解瘾。昴子突然想起今早横子也说过类似的话。

她猛地停了脚步，拉近了与横子的距离——她们发誓闻到了彼此口中传来的大叔一般的气味。“干嘛？”横子被盯着不自在，昴子看到横子白皙的脸蛋瞬间变得通红。

“你还没告诉我呢，”昴子往对方额头撞过去，惩罚友人对自己藏住了应该和她分享的秘密，“你的意中人又是谁？”

“我…”横子捂着被撞疼的额头叹了口气，稍稍拉开了两人的距离——这让昴子有些不愉快，“我告诉你哦，你别笑、”平日优雅冷静的横子忽地红了脸，长睫毛扑闪扑闪地，“之前乡下来了名文人，你们都知道的，涉谷先生。”声音到最后越来越小，害羞的横子可爱极了。

“涉谷昴？”这个她还是知道的，之前她们三人还一起光顾了涉谷开的酒撩。“你们在一起了？”

“嗯。”听到横子肯定的回答后，昴子气打不一处来——那位写诗唱曲还会作画才华横溢的潇洒浪子正巧与昴子同样有一双清亮的大眼睛。怪不得横子不时看着她红了脸，感情是想起了她的对象。

但横子喜欢放荡不羁类型的才俊并不出昴子意料，横子同样才华横溢，好酒好玩又性格豪迈，两人不失为天生一对，只不过以涉谷的身世来看，两人的情路比起村子要坎坷不少了。

“我不会笑你，横子。”昴子拉住了对方的手，“涉谷先生是为绝对配的起你的对象。没有必要为了对方的家世感到羞耻。”

“我没有！”横子不悦地打断她，过了会横子又跨下了肩，眼角泛了红“好吧，其实有的，我实在想到家里的压力就感到很痛心…我”语句变得吞吐，情绪变得不安。

昴子捂住了横子的嘴。然后，一字一句道：

“我和村子会站在你这边。永远。”

两人牵着手到了分叉口。昴子看到转角处冲出一抹身影心急又小心翼翼地拥住了横子，末了又察觉失礼似的放开，那是涉谷昴。她看到横子羞红着脸边对涉谷笑着、温声抱怨他的粗鲁却紧紧挽住了对方的手臂。

昴子没有打扰两人，她深知那对鸳鸯在这意义重大的一天的相处时间仅有短短的从岔口到横子家的路程。目送他们离开直至消失在视野里，昴子才往家里走。

积雪融了不少，天色也快暗了，油纸袋里仍穿来大叔一样的气味。

明明还没到春天。

昴子笑着想。

尾声  
为友人们纷纷坠入爱河而感到高兴仅仅花了一刻钟不到，昴子开始报怨起来。

‘一个二个找到了男人就不要我了？？怎么回事！？’泄愤般地从袋子里抽出一根干鱿，‘怕不是被下来蛊毒？？？怎么也不给我下一个？’一边啃着鱿鱼一边思索着哪天找一个高大帅气多金又绅士的良人好让那两个女人嫉妒一番。‘首先得比涉谷先生高…..’

有人打断了昴子的幻想。

“不好意思。”是一把略带沙哑却充满或活力的声音。

“？”昴子转过身。那位男士穿着和服上的家徽提现出他那十分贵重的地位，昴子决定无视对方一脸惊讶地盯着自己手里的干鱿鱼的眼色，“有什么事吗？”昴子很确定自己身上没有任何一件东西能暴露她的身份，对方顶多将自己视为某位有钱人家的千金小姐罢了。

“请问您知道怎么去渋沢家吗？”男士摸着自己的鼻子以盖住方才的失礼，他笑着露出了那对比村子还可爱的虎牙，“我好像迷路了。”

看来是收父亲邀请来参加她的晚宴的。“名字？”

“村上信五。”对方回答，然后想起什么般地“啊”了一声，“这是小姐您掉的花吗？”他从口袋里捧出一朵椿。

昴子抓了下头发——上面空空如也。兴许是刚从撞横子的时候掉的，她接过意外仍然鲜嫩的红花别在发间，“太感谢您了，这朵花我很喜欢的。”

“不客气、您喜欢就好。”村上谈吐文雅，笑得怡人。

昴子挑起眉，变本加厉地撕咬手中的鱿鱼，一副势在必得的表情，

“那么，村上先生，请跟我来。”

END


End file.
